


13x09 Coda: Going for It

by Piper_Halliwell1979



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Apocalypse world, Bottom Castiel, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Coda, Coming Untouched, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dreamwalker, Epilogue, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, Gay Crush, Gay Sex, Imprisonment, Jack is a Winchester, Jurassic Park References, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Love, Oral Sex, Portals, Post-Season/Series 13, Psychic Abilities, Rescue Missions, Romantic Dean, Sam Knows, Sam Ships It, Season/Series 13, Slow Dancing, Supportive Mary, The Bad Place, Top Dean, Unconsciousness, Wayward Sisters, engagement ring - Freeform, proud sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 10:49:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13269879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piper_Halliwell1979/pseuds/Piper_Halliwell1979
Summary: Dean and Sam are in the Bad Place which seems an awful lot like Jurassic World. After getting Dean to admit to a celebrity crush on Jeff Goldblum, Sam presses him further to admit his feelings for Castiel. Once they make it out, it takes the entire extended Winchester family to help him rescue Cas so they can finally be together.





	1. Rescue

“Was that...was that a fucking  _ dinosaur?” _ Dean crouched in the thicket with his brother.

 

“I...I dunno.” Sam’s eyes were wide. “We are  _ definitely  _ not in our world anymore.”

 

“So what? We’re in Jurassic Park?” Dean checked for the all clear before leaving their hiding spot. He was hoping to find another portal to hop before they got eaten.

 

“You  _ wish _ it was Jurassic Park. How many times have you seen that movie?” Sam teased him. 

 

Dean glared at him. “Shuddup. It was huge in my formative years. Sticks with me.”

 

“A certain celebrity crush has nothing to do with it?”

 

“Who?”

 

Sam stopped and faced Dean. “Jeff Goldblum.”

 

“What? No!”

 

_ “Dean…” _

 

“It’s not a crush. He’s a great actor,” Dean protested.

 

“So if Jeff Goldblum popped out of the bushes right now and offered you one night…”

 

Dean put up his hand. “If Jeff Goldblum wants to bone down, you say ‘thank you’ and bone down. I don’t care who you are!”

 

“Basically, you’d sleep with him. Any other dudes make the list?”

 

“Drop it!”

 

Sam shoved his brother against a tree. “We’re in an alternate dimension with no mojo to get back. We don’t know where Jack and Kaia wound up. We could be stuck here and you still won’t admit that you’re in love with Cas.”

 

“What the hell does that have to do with anything? Huh? He turned around and left me as soon as he got back. He doesn’t call me. He calls  _ you!” _

 

“You’re right. He doesn’t call you. Which means...I don’t think Cas is Cas.” Sam took a few steps back. “Think about it, Dean. Your instincts are spot on. You knew Ketch was Ketch. If somebody was impersonating Cas, you’d know. You said he sounded off.”

 

Dean took a minute to process. “Fuck. He didn’t take off after the fight at the bar.”

 

“Which means somebody’s been keeping him from you. He’s not avoiding you.”

 

“I got a pretty good idea of who grabbed him. Asmodeus can shape shift. Stealing a voice is a parlour trick. I feel like a fucking idiot.” Dean chastised himself.

 

“Don’t. Okay? If Asmodeus has him, he’s using him as bait for Jack. As long as Jack is in the wind, Cas is safe. Then you can go do some grand gesture rescue and finally tell the guy how you feel.”

 

“It ain’t that simple, Sam. He’s got a kid now. Jack’s gotta come first. And that’s if he even wants to be with me.”

 

Sam chuckled.  _ “Now _ you’re being a fucking idiot. He told you he loves you. He came back from the dead for you. We make it outta here...promise me you’ll try to make it work with him.”

 

“Sam…”

 

“Promise me, Dean. You owe to him and to yourself.”

 

_ “If _ we make it out,  _ and _ we find Cas...I dunno what to even say to him. I keep telling him he’s family, he’s our brother. And it’s gonna be all kinds of awkward if I tell him different and he brushes me off.”

 

“He won’t. Maybe don’t even talk. Just kiss him.” Sam shrugged.

 

“In front of everybody?”

 

“Yes. In front of everybody. You don’t expect to hide it if you guys are a couple, do you? Jesus, Dean. Are you ashamed of who you are?”

 

“And what am I, Sammy?” Dean challenged.

 

“You’re a guy who fell in love. Simple as that. You’re still my brother, badass hunter, no matter who your partner is.”

 

“What about Mom? Huh? How’s she gonna take it?”

 

“Just like everything else that got thrown at her. She’ll adjust and accept it. Doesn’t every parent just want their kids to be happy? She sees Cas making you happy and she’ll be happy for you.”

 

“I guess. Fine. Whatever. Come on. We gotta keep moving.”

 

They make it over the next ridge to see the portal. Kaia comes through with Claire stumbling behind her, wielding her sword. Dean and Sam half run and half fall down the embankment towards them. Sam hugs a bewildered Kaia and Dean grips Claire tight, kissing her forehead.

 

“How long have we been gone?” Sam asked.

 

“Like a few days. This chick Patience shows up at Jody’s saying she had a vision or something and leads us right to Kaia. She said she could get to you guys and basically...I’m here to save your asses. You’re welcome,” Claire said.

 

Dean still hadn’t let her go. “You don’t know how happy I am to see you, kiddo.”

 

“Well, when Jody called and said you guys went on a hunting trip and she hadn’t heard from you in a few days…” Claire shrugged. 

 

Sam and Dean exchanged looks. “We’re familiar with that story,” Sam said. “What about Jack?”

 

“Cocaine boy? He’s not back yet but I’m pretty sure he landed where your mom is. Can we get the fuck out of here?” Kaia hated the Bad Place.

 

“After you, young Dreamwalker,” Dean said. Sam groaned at the cheesy reference. They crossed over and landed in Jody’s living room.

 

Jody was relieved they all came back in one piece. Dean pulled Claire to the kitchen. “Um...we need to talk.”

 

“Don’t you dare lecture me about coming with Kaia. She’s not a hunter and she needed backup.”

 

“Not  _ that. _ I’m glad you did. It was smart. Listen, you know Cas came back, right?”

 

“Yeah. Jody told me,” Claire looked sullen. “And you’re a dick for not telling me he died.”

 

“I deserve that. I was going to. I wanted to do it in person but he came back first. Thought I could spare you what I went through.”

 

“Yeah. I guess. So how come he’s not here?”

 

“We think he got taken by the last Prince of Hell. He wants Jack and is using Cas as bait.”

 

“So let’s go kick his ass.”

 

“Easy there, She-Ra. We need Jack. He’s powerful enough to take down Asmodeus. He almost did once before. What I wanna talk to you about is what happens after we get Cas back.”

 

“Uh-huh.”

 

“I kinda promised Sam if we got out of Jurassic World that I would...that I’d tell Cas…”

 

“That you’re hopelessly in love with him? Finally. It’s like, gross how you look at each other. Cute gross. Like...so adorable I wanna puke.”

 

Dean was taken aback. “Really?”

 

“Dean, if you’re asking if I’m cool with it, I am. Cas isn’t my dad and even if he was he deserves to be happy. And you’ve kinda acted like my step-dad for awhile anyway.”

 

Dean smiled. “I kinda think of you as my daughter, too.” Dean scratched his neck. “I guess that makes Jack kinda your brother, since Cas is responsible for him.”

 

“One big happy dysfunctional family.” Claire rolled her eyes. “So...there you go. My blessing or whatever.”

 

Dean hugged her again. “You know I love you, right?”

 

“I know.”

 

“You are  _ so _ my kid,” Dean laughed.

 

***

 

“Who the hell are you?” Mary asked the boy who came through the portal. He was young, maybe a teenager.

 

“I’m Jack. You were there...when I was born. You’re Sam and Dean’s mother.”

 

“How long have I been gone?”

 

“Not long. I...I made myself older to survive. I’ve been looking for you. I’m here to bring you back.”

 

“Lucifer…”

 

“Lucifer is not my father. Castiel is my father. Lucifer means nothing to me.”

 

Mary sniffled. “Oh god, honey. Castiel, he…”

 

“He came back. Dean was in so much pain. He was happy again.” Jack used his power to break the lock on Mary’s cage. He carefully helped her down. “I’m going to try to heal you now.” His eyes flashed gold and Mary’s flesh knit closed.

 

“Thank you. My boys, are they okay?”

 

“They were supposed to come with me. I think they were sent somewhere else. Kaia can help us find them.”

 

“Kaia?”

 

“She’s a powerful Dreamwalker. She helped me get here. I just need to concentrate to connect with her.”

 

“It’s not safe here, Jack. Michael could be back any minute. He’s an archangel.”

 

“I’m more powerful than archangels. Please. Take my hand.” Jack pushed his mind out like he’d done when he called out to Castiel. He felt Kaia gasp when they connected.

 

***

 

“Kaia!” Jody called out before catching her. Dean and Claire rushed back to to living room to see light crackling through her face and eyes.

 

“It’s Jack. He wants to come back,” Kaia said. She needed something to amplify her reach to him. She blindly grabbed out and caught the hand of Patience. 

 

It felt like an electrical storm in Jody’s living room. Hair stood on end. The hunters circled to two girls crouched on the floor, ready for anything that followed Jack from Apocalypse World. The glowing tear in reality formed and elongated. Two bodies hit the floor and Sam and Dean pulled Patience and Kaia apart to close the portal.

 

When everyone caught their breaths, Sam crawled to his mother and pulled her tight to his body. “Mom?” his voice cracked.

 

Mary pulled back to touch her youngest son’s face. “It’s okay, Sam. I’m okay.” She turned to Dean. He had started crying.

 

“Mom, I’m so sorry. I thought you were dead. Sam believed and I didn’t…”

 

“You were grieving Castiel. Losing someone that close to you kind of clouds everything over.”

 

“We’re just happy you’re back,” Sam interrupted. He let her go to check on Jack. “Thank you,” he hugged the boy almost as tight as he did his mother. “I’m proud of you.”

 

Jack beamed at Sam’s words. He was surprised that the next pair of arms around him were Dean’s. “I’m proud of you too, Jack. A real Winchester never leaves family behind.”

 

“You called me a Winchester.” Jack was confused but happy about it.

 

“I can’t talk about it right now, but I need you to take a peek under the hood.” Dean tapped his temple. Jack nodded and briefly pressed his fingers there.

 

He was flooded with images of moment between Dean and Castiel. He felt all the yearning and regret. He saw Dean’s suspicions that Asmodeus was holding Castiel captive.

 

“I understand, Dean. We will bring my Father home and…” Jack trailed off. He would have two fathers if things worked out.

 

“Mom, you wanna clean up and go on a pizza and beer run with me?” Dean asked. He wanted to get her alone to talk before they started working on a plan to get Cas back.

 

“Come on, Mary. You can shower and I’ll get some clean clothes for you,” Jody offered.

 

***

 

“You should know that Lucifer is back in this world,” Mary started. “Michael took most of his grace for the spell. He’s weak.”

 

“Fuck. He was probably with Cas when he made the distress call. Which means Asmodeus probably has him too or killed him to keep the throne.”

 

“I overheard a lot while I was changing. You didn’t get much time to enjoy Castiel being back.”

 

Dean gripped his Baby’s steering wheel. “You know, don’t you?”

 

“I was waiting for you to tell me,” Mary said softly. She placed her hand on Dean’s arm.

 

“I’m not exactly gay. I dunno. Just...I fell in love with him. I didn’t even think I could because he’s a guy and my best friend. Then I notice all these little things and quirks and I’m thinking it’s  _ cute _ and  _ adorable _ . I’m starting to wonder what it would be like to kiss him. Wonder what it would be like to wake up and he’s sleeping beside me.”

 

“He loves you, too. Honey, please don’t say you were holding back because of me. I grew up when people still whispered the word ‘gay’ and now I see these couples holding hands and kissing and picking up their kids from school...You could have all of this with Castiel. You don’t have to hide from me or anybody else.”

 

Dean pulled into the liquor store parking lot. He wiped the tears with his sleeve and leaned back to take a few calming breaths. “I’m going for it. I’m gonna go rescue his dumb ass, bring him home, and tie him to something if I have to.”

 

“That might be a little too much information for your mother, Dean.” Mary teased him. Dean blushed and dropped his head.

 

“I meant to keep him from running off again before I could talk things out with him.” Dean groaned.

 

“Hey, what two consenting adults do in their bedroom is their business.” Mary laughed for the first time in months. Her son was so blushed she couldn’t see his freckles. For just a brief moment she imagined it was what it would have been like being there for Dean’s first crush. She felt like a mom again.

 

“Okay. I think the topic of my love life is officially closed.” Dean got out of the car. He looked over the roof of his car. “Thanks, Mom.”

***

 

“I can fly to him, Dean,” Jack insisted. 

 

“Yes, you can. But what happens when you get there? Asmodeus could have set a trap. You or Kaia or Patience figure out where he’s being held and we make a plan and a backup plan,” Dean argued.

 

“I’m stronger than Asmodeus.” Jack pointed out.

 

“Jack, we don’t know what kind of warding he’s got. And the fact that Lucifer might be with him...he might try to get in your head. It’s what he does.” Sam tried to reason with him. 

 

Jack just looked restless and frustrated. He knew he could help but he also took to heart that his family was stronger together. And that Dean wouldn’t risk any harm coming to Castiel.

 

Patience asked for something of Castiel’s to try to get a vision of him. Jack stepped forward but Dean cut him off. He took off his jacket and flannel and rolled up the sleeve of his tee. “Put your hand on my shoulder. It’s where Cas left his mark on me. We’re connected.”

 

She took a few deep breaths and tried to concentrate. The bond was strong and easy to follow. “He’s in a prison, a cage or something. There’s someone there with him, also imprisoned. Demons...there’s lots if demons. And a man in white. He has scars on his face. Asylum? I can’t see.” Her hand slipped from Dean’s arm.

 

“I know where he is. It’s where Crowley held the Alphas.” Dean said as he gathered his clothes. “Sammy and I know all the ins and outs of that place thanks to Samuel.”

 

“Samuel? My father?” Mary asked. 

 

“Crowley brought him back. He needed a team of skilled hunters to bring him the Alphas. I worked with him when I was soulless,” Sam explained.

 

Mary nodded as she paced. “Demons we can handle. Slice and dice. As humans we can walk past the warding. What about Jack?”

 

“We slice and dice the sigils. Clear a path,” Alex offered. “Hunters on the front line, I’ll go with Patience and Kaia behind you to kill the wards. It clears a path for Jack. He can hold off the Asmodeus guy while you bust Castiel out. He can fly us out if things go sideways.”

 

Jody beamed at her adopted daughter. “Smart. I’ll call Donna, see if she wants in.”

 

Sam looked to his brother. “Dean?”

 

“You take point on this one. I’m too close to this.”

 

Sam patted his shoulder. “Yeah. Got it.”

 

Kaia and Alex seemed to out of the loop. “What’s that about?” Claire sat close to her sister.

 

“Dean and Cas...it’s complicated. They love each other. Like, fairy tale shit. But they’re not together yet. Dean’s gonna tell him when we rescue him. His head will mostly be in the game but...his heart’s riding on this, too.”

 

“Whoa. Your dad and Dean?” Alex was shocked. Claire slugged her arm.

 

“Cas just  _ looks _ like my dad. But yeah.”

 

“This family is way more fucked up than any of my foster homes,” Kaia weighed in. 

 

***

 

Sam and Mary took point. Jody and Donna were behind them. Claire and Dean stayed just ahead of the girls in case there were any stragglers as they scraped gaps in any sigils they came across. Sam led them to the holding pens but they were empty. He nodded for Mary to follow him to the next level.

 

Bodies dropped and Jack tested the warding. It was weakened enough for him to enter. Any demons alerted to his presence were snuffed out with a wave of his hand and a flicker of gold in his eyes. He burned the rest of the sigils from the walls so he could get Castiel out. He caught up to the group before they made it up to the next holding area. 

 

Dean wanted to rush to the cell containing Cas but Sam held him back. They were expecting a trap. Donna got the non-hunters into hiding as Jack pushed to the front.

 

“Asmodeus! Show yourself! Release my Father!” He called out. The man in white stepped into view, flanked by his loyal guards.

 

“Well, the young nephilim came to rescue his daddy,” Asmodeus drawled. “But which one? The archangel who sired you, or the pathetic seraph who thought he could have all your power to himself?”

 

“Lucifer is nothing to me. He’s the same as you, as the angels...wanting to use me for their own means. I’m not a tool to be used. I’m just Jack. Jack  _ Winchester. _ Son of Kelly Kline, Castiel, and Dean Winchester. I don’t want your throne in Hell. I don’t want to repopulate Heaven. I just want to be  _ home _ with my  _ family.” _

 

Jack pushed his power as hard as he could at Asmodeus. His guards turned to ash and the man in white was pinned. Jack held him there with one hand and carved traps into the wall and floor. Asmodeus could likely break them but it would buy time. 

 

“Castiel?” The angel had been rendered unconscious. Jack couldn’t blast the bars inward for fear of them hurting his father. “Dean? What do I do?”

 

Sam and Dean came forward to check the bars. Dean studies the structure. “Here. Blast the concrete enough so me and Sam can pull the bars.”

 

Jack closed his eyes and tried to send just enough energy to weaken the wall. It chipped and crumbled so the men could pull the warded iron free. It created a gap wide enough for Dean to get in and pick Cas up. He passed him through to Sam and slipped out.

 

“What about Lucifer?” Sam asked. He was out cold on the floor.

 

“Fuck him. Leave him there to rot,” was Dean’s response. 

 

“He knows where we live. He’ll cut a deal with Asmodeus. We need to do something.”

 

Jack went for Kaia. “Can you send him to the Bad Place? Open the portal and I’ll push him through.”

 

“I need Patience. She’s powerful, like you. But yeah, that place is enough hell for the devil,” Kaia agreed. Patience joined hands with Kaia and locked onto the image in her head. Jack swiped his hand to dump Lucifer into the shimmering hole in the floor. 

 

Asmodeus was already creating breaks in his trap. Everyone put a hand on Jack so he could transport them out. They piled into cars to flee the scene. Sam drove the Impala while Dean cradled Cas in his lap in the back. Jack sat shotgun and looked absolutely exhausted. He expended a lot of energy in a short period.

 

“It’s okay to conk out, Jack. Get some rest,” Sam told him.

 

***

 

They met up back at Jody’s. Cas was still out and Jack had slept most of the drive. Dean carried Cas bridal style and Claire said they could take her room. Dean laid beside him and softly stroked his wild hair.

 

“You know, kinda had this whole romantic thing planned,” he started. “Storming in there, rescuing you. Kissing you until I couldn’t breathe. Kind of ruined the moment for you to be knocked out.”

 

Dean put his head on Cas’ shoulder. “I’m finally ready, Cas. Ready to tell you how much I love you, how much I’ve loved you for a long time. I let every excuse I could think of hold me back. I can’t hold this back anymore, Cas. Not when we could have this. The kids already think I’m their stepdad. Mom and Sam want to see us happy. I want my family. My  _ whole _ family.”

 

He realized he’d started crying, letting his tears seep into the trenchcoat. Castiel’s chest kept its slow and steady rise and fall. Dean clung to him and eventually let sleep take him.

 

***

 

“Dean?” Cas woke to the hunter half on top of him. He blinked his eyes and looked around. He wasn’t familiar with his surroundings. Dean stirred. “Dean, where are we?”

 

Dean bolted upright. “Cas! You’re awake. Uh...we’re in Claire’s room. At Jody’s.”

 

“How...what happened?”

 

“It’s a long story. The Cliff Notes version is that we made a couple new friends and we all came to rescue you.”

 

Castiel pushed himself up to a seated position. “Jack?”

 

“Did us proud, Cas. He found a way to get Mom back and helped get you out.”

 

“What of Lucifer?”

 

Dean laughed. “Jack dumped his ass in another dimension. One full of dinosaurs. Hope he’s somebody’s dinner about now.”

 

“Asmodeus had been using my voice. How did you figure it out?”

 

“He only talked to Sam. Sam figured it out. He couldn’t talk to me because I’d know it wasn’t you. I knew you sounded wrong but...I guess I thought you were brushing me off.”

 

“I would never...please understand that. The angels tricked me. I should have listened to you. Then Lucifer showed up. I tried to call you but he caught me. Asmodeus took us. Ketch was there. I thought Mary killed him.”

 

“Didn’t take. He was using some spell of Rowena’s. Hey, it’s over now. We’ll head home in a couple days, regroup from there.”

 

Castiel nodded. It was a lot to take in. Asmodeus had rendered them unconscious so they couldn’t reach out to Jack or Angel Radio. “Thank you.”

 

“You’re welcome. It’s what we do, right? One of us does something stupid and the other comes to pull his ass out of the fire.” Dean smiled at him. He was stalling. His stomach was full of butterflies. “There’s something I gotta tell you.”

 

Castiel frowned. For every win there seemed to be a downside. Dean took one of his hands in his.

 

“I want some things to change when we go home. No more ‘we’re brothers’ crap.”

 

Cas pulled away. “I see.”

 

“No, you don’t. I love you, Cas. Not just as family. You...I fell in love with you. This dorky angel who takes things so literally. The guy I had to explain all my pop culture references to. The guy who loses his marbles and talks to bees and made me a sandwich. The one who would rather face the cosmic consequences of killing a Reaper than to see me go. The one who annoyed a Cosmic Entity to come back from the dead. The one with these beautiful blue eyes I could get lost in for the rest of my life.”

 

Castiel couldn’t believe what he was hearing. He’d been told Dean could never feel this way about him. He’d accepted that his love would forever be unrequited. “You love me?”

 

“With all my heart, Cas. When we go home I want you to believe it’s your home. And Jack’s. You’re Winchesters. Both of you. And I kind of want you to stay with me. Share a room. Be a real couple.”

 

“What about Sam and your mother?”

 

“I talked to them. They know how I feel about you. I wouldn’t hide us. It’s gonna be different at first, being with a guy, but it doesn’t matter to me. Not anymore. Not when everything I’ve ever wanted has been right in front of me for nine years.”

 

“Dean...I never...I never thought you would ever feel the same way for me. When you said you think of me as a brother, I accepted that you would not be my mate. Just as you said you would rather have me cursed than not, I would rather have you just out of my grasp than nothing at all. I need you to be sure. Please.”

 

Dean cupped Castiel’s jaw and leaned in for a tender kiss. It wasn’t the heroic and passionate one he’d envisioned. It was soft and loving. Cas kissed him back like it was the most natural and normal thing to do. Dean kept their heads pressed together when the kiss broke. “Never been more sure of anything in my life,” he whispered. Cas wrapped his arms around Dean’s waist so they could embrace while they kissed.

 

“Ew! Gross! You’re getting old man cooties all over my bed!” Claire squealed. “Jody! Get the hose! They’re making out on my bed!”

 

“Hey! We’re not...okay maybe we were. A little.” Dean tried to protest.

 

Jody appeared in the doorway next to Claire. “Everything PG in here?” She raised her eyebrow at Dean and crossed her arms.

 

“Nothing untoward has occurred,  Ms. Mills,” Castiel looked slightly embarrassed.

 

“It’s Jody. And I’m glad to finally meet you. We’re just busting your balls a little. You should be used to it, living with Sam and Dean. There’s a fresh pot of coffee if you want some.”

 

“Yes, thank you.” Castiel had developed a taste for the bitter brew over the years. Dean helped him off the bed and kept his hand as he led him down the hallway.

 

They were greeted with warm smiles. Jack needed to hug his father. “I’m so happy you’re okay.” Dean dropped Cas’ hand so he could properly embrace his son.

 

“I was so worried about you, Jack.”

 

“I needed to learn to control my powers without hurting anyone. And I wanted to bring Sam and Dean’s mother back. I know it doesn’t balance the bad things I’ve done, but now I have more family to keep me on the right path.” Jack looked to Dean. “Dean is my father now, too.”

 

Dean smiled and half hugged the kid to him. “That’s right. And you got an Uncle Sammy, a Grandma Mary…”

 

“I don’t know if I’m ready for the G word, Dean.” Mary flustered. “I still feel like I should be thirty...but maybe we’ll get there, Jack. I already considered Castiel one of my boys. Of course you and Claire are my family.”

 

“See, Cas? You finally got a mom,” Dean added. “Oh, gotta introduce you to some more new faces. This blonde ball of sunshine is Donna. The young lady by the fridge is Patience Turner, granddaughter of Missouri Mosely and a hell of a psychic. And the brooding one by Alex is Kaia Nieves. She’s a Dreamwalker and she saved half our asses.”

 

“It’s nice to make your acquaintance,” Cas said politely. Jody handed him a hot cup of coffee. “This is...it’s all so overwhelming. I was once a part of the Host with innumerable brethren. It never felt like a family. I spent too long clinging to some false sense of loyalty to them. This is my family. I’m...I’m a Winchester.”

Sam almost tackled him with a bear hug. “You’ve been a Winchester for a long time, brother.”


	2. Together At Last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back home at the bunker, Dean helps Cas settle in to couplehood and cohabitating. They start watching a romantic comedy together and Dean pours on the romance with his new boyfriend.

Cas carefully placed his few mementos in a box on his bed. He had pictures of Claire, Sam and Dean, and Bobby. There were a couple favored books. He had a couple changes of clothes he’d been given when he was human. His whole time on earth in one packing box.

 

He took it two doors down where Dean waited for him. He’d made some room on a shelf and cleared out a drawer in the dresser. He’d brought in another nightstand for Castiel’s side of the bed, a lamp, and an extra pillow.

 

“I don’t require sleep,” Cas reminded him. “But I can share a bed with you, watch over you. Or is that still ‘creepy’?” Cas made the air quotes.

 

Dean kissed the corner of his mouth. “It’s not creepy. It’s sweet. That’s one of the perks of being a couple. We look out for each other. And I always slept a little better when I knew you were around.”

 

They put Castiel’s things away and Dean took his trenchcoat to hang by his dead guy robe on a hook. He opened a drawer to retrieve a tee shirt and some flannel sleep pants. Castiel looked confused.

 

“I don’t expect you to change everything for me, okay? But if we’re gonna cuddle I’d rather feel soft and comfy stuff on you than a suit."

 

“I understand. It is a perfectly reasonable compromise.”

 

“Anything you want from me?” Dean was prepared for a little give and take.

 

“Would it be too much to ask you to tone down the flirting? It’s always made me feel uncomfortable. I know it is sometimes necessary for work…”

 

Dean shook his head. “No. I get it. I’m sorry I made you feel that way. You don’t have to worry, Cas. I’m totally committed to you, to us. I’ll do better.”

 

“Thank you. This... _ commitment _ . Are we betrothed?”

 

“Betrothed? You mean engaged? I dunno. I guess I thought we’d just be together and that’s it.”

 

“Oh. I assumed you would want to keep with human traditions.”

 

Dean saw the change in Cas’ expression. “It’s something we can talk about. Honestly, I didn’t think it was something you’d want and now I do.” He tried to comfort him. 

 

“So you’re not opposed?”

 

“No. I’m not opposed. If that’s what you want then let me do it proper. Bended knee and a ring and stuff. I mean, it won’t be legal but maybe a small ceremony with our family.”

 

“I’d like that, Dean.” Cas smiled and pecked his cheek before going to the common bathroom to change. He returned to find Dean had changed as well and was on their bed with a laptop open.

 

“We could watch something?”

 

Castiel laid his suit over the desk chair and got on the bed beside Dean. He liked all the physical affection Dean had been giving him. Dean slipped an arm around his shoulder and Cas laid his head on Dean. It was comfortable and easy. Cas put an arm over Dean’s waist and watched the movie Dean chose. 

 

It seemed different from what Dean usually selected. It wasn’t a Western or an action movie. There was romance and comedy. “Is this what you call a ‘chick-flick’, Dean?”

 

“Yeah. Kinda what I’m in the mood for. Easier to watch romance when you got somebody.”

 

“I thought romance was a part of courtship.”

 

Dean paused the movie. “Well it is. But the romance isn’t supposed to stop when you get the girl. Or  _ guy _ . Married people go on dates and dance and do little nice things for each other.”

 

“I’ve never danced.”

 

“Oh we gotta fix that. Get up. It’s easy. I’ll lead and you react. We kind of sway around to the music.” He helped Cas up and looked through his record collection. He’d kept some of the big band music from the Men of Letters. “Okay, it’s like when we fight. We kind of follow each other’s moves. I step forward, you step back. Like that.”

 

Dean put one of Cas’ hands on his shoulder and pressed one of his own into the small of Cas’ back to pull him close. He took the other and started moving them with the song. Cas stumbled a bit at first but soon found himself in sync with Dean. They danced slowly, cheek to cheek for a few songs.

 

“I like this, Dean. But it’s more akin to making love than fighting,” Cas told him.

 

“I guess you’re right. Just...we’ve actually been in the mix together a bunch of times and...we never...you know,  _ together _ …”

 

“This romance has me thinking of that. Was that the intended effect?”

 

Dean blushed and made a nervous laugh. “You know, we don’t have to rush into anything. I wasn’t expecting it, if you aren’t ready.”

 

“What if I am?”

 

Dean stopped dancing so he could look Castiel in the eye. “Making out and cuddling is one thing. Sex...I don’t want you to regret taking that step with me. You have to be sure it’s what you want. Just ‘cause we’re together doesn’t mean you have to. It’s your body and you choose how and when I touch it.”

 

“This is because of April. I know what I’m asking of you. There hasn’t been anyone since her. I have only wanted to know the touch of one person all this time and it’s you. Only you. I made my choice after that experience. But I will respect if you aren’t ready. Sex with a man is different.”

 

“Yeah. Kinda makes me nervous. I know how stuff is  _ supposed  _ to happen. But which one of us is...the bottom?” 

 

“That is a logical question. How do we decide that?”

 

“Well it ain’t a coin toss.” Dean sighed. “I guess we experiment. You know, if it feels weird or uncomfortable we stop and change it up.”

 

“Again, who goes first?”

 

Dean bit his lip. If it hurt he knew Cas would stop. If Cas didn’t like it either they could do other stuff. They could always make out and jerk each other off. How hard could that be? 

 

“Have you done this with women?” Cas asked.

 

“Yeah. Some women are really into that.”

 

“Did you hurt any of these women or did you take great care to prepare them?”

 

“Of course I took my time. Sex is supposed to feel good for everybody involved.”

 

“Then the decision is made. I trust you to make this a pleasurable experience for both of us.”

 

Dean leaned in to kiss him. This one was deeper and with more intent than the other times. He wasn’t setting the mood for a memorable one night stand. He was burning the memory of their first time making love into both their hearts and minds. Castiel was giving himself to Dean and he intended to make Cas know just how precious he was.

 

But first, he broke away to lock their bedroom door. There were three other Winchesters in the bunker and one of them better be on fire to disturb him. He also wanted to set the mood in the room so he lit a couple candles and turned off the lamps. He put on some Led Zeppelin with the volume low. 

 

Cas met his lips again eagerly. He was finally free to touch Dean the way he’d yearned to. He explored all the creases and curves of Dean’s back and shoulders. He ran his fingers through the short, spiked hair. He moaned softly at Dean’s hands roaming his body.

 

Dean dropped his lips to Castiel’s neck, placing open wet kisses all over. His warm hands went to Cas’ waist and slowly slid the tee shirt up to be removed. Castiel mimicked what he had done. Those lips and tongue on Dean’s neck sent signals racing to the fun zone. He was already getting hard and they’d barely started.

 

He’d stayed above Cas’ waist but now grabbed both cheeks of his flannel clad ass to pull their hips together. He felt Castiel’s arousal pressing into him. He dropped to his knees and curled his fingers into the elastic waistband. Castiel whimpered as his pants were pulled down and his erection was freed. 

 

Once he stepped out of them, Dean kissed along his taut stomach and hard Vs of his hips. Dean took him into his hand and lightly stroked. Castiel’s knees nearly buckled. He looked down to see Dean staring up at him, lips so close to his cock. Dean swallowed his nerves before guiding Cas into his mouth.

 

It was unlike anything Castiel had ever felt before. Dean’s tongue swirled as he took Castiel in deeper. It was so hot and wet. He made sounds he thought were word but were utter nonsense. He rested a hand on Dean’s head and tried to concentrate on all he was feeling. He fully intended to reciprocate this with Dean if it made him feel that good.

 

He whined when Dean pulled away. “It’s okay, Cas. I’ll make sure you get yours. Just wanted to get you all worked up for me.” 

 

Dean stood to guide Cas onto the bed, all fours for the moment. It would be easier to prep him from behind. He caressed the smooth flesh of Castiel’s ass before getting the lube and a condom from his nightstand drawer. He didn’t think they needed it for protection, but he didn’t want to leave Cas a mess to deal with.

 

He crawled up behind Cas and pulled him up against his chest. He played with one of Castiel’s nipples and kissed along his neck and shoulder. The other hand popped open the lube and let some liquid coat Dean’s first two fingers. He reached down into Cas’ cleft to circle and tease his hole, pressing but not breaching.

 

Castiel tried backing into him so he finally let his finger past the tight rim. Castiel gasped then moaned. Dean pushed in as far as he could go then slowly eased back. He pumped his slick finger inside the smooth, hot channel until Castiel begged him for more. His second finger slid inside and Cas’ moans got louder.

 

“Please, Dean. I want you,” the angel pleaded.

 

“Not yet, sweetheart. I’m a lot bigger than this. You want me to go for one more?”

 

“Yes. Keep going. So much pleasure.”

 

Dean let Cas’ chest go to add more lube. Cas had his head back on Dean’s shoulder and an arm above his head to grip Dean’s neck. His hips rocked onto Dean’s hand. He mewled at the stretch of another finger. Precum beaded up in his swollen slit.

 

“Make love to me, Dean.”

 

“You don’t know what those words do to me, Angel. Lay back on the bed.” Dean grabbed a pillow to slide under his hips and put on the condom. He made sure his cock was generously coated before spreading Castiel’s legs wide. He settled between them and rubbed his head against Cas’ hole. “Tell me you want this,” Dean’s voice cracked.

 

“I love you, Dean. I want to be your lover.” His voice was sure but his body trembled. Dean pushed into him and there was some pain but he breathed through it. Dean draped his body over Castiel’s and kissed him while he adjusted to the intrusion.

 

Dean moved slow. It felt amazing being inside Cas. He’d had a pretty firm no virgin rule for his twenty plus years of being sexually active. He’d never experienced something so tight around him. He looked for any sign of discomfort from Cas but only found a smile and wide pupils.

 

“I love you so much, Cas,” Dean told him as he made the first pass. Castiel’s arms and legs wrapped around him, keeping them close together. Their bodies worked in a slow and steady rhythm. They traded deep kisses and Cas gasped when Dean touched something inside him. 

 

“It feels...it feels like I’m going to…” Cas whispered. 

 

“It’s okay, baby. I want you to.” Dean ran his hand over Cas’ hair. He felt Cas’ fingers dig into his back. The pressure on his cock got intense as Cas’ eyes rolled back and his mouth fell open. Heat pooled between them and he knew he’d brought Cas to climax. Dean thrust deep and buried his face in Cas’ shoulder as he let himself achieve bliss.

 

Castiel kissed Dean’s temple. “That was wonderful.”

 

Dean lifted his head and pecked at Cas’ lips. “Yeah? I mean, yeah, you were awesome.”

 

“I believe you played an important role as well.”

Dean laughed. “Well, I aim to please. Kinda don’t want to pull out. I feel so connected to you right now.”

 

“I feel it, too. Like our profound bond is…”

 

“More profound?” Dean finished.

 

“Yes. But it seems I’ve made a mess. It’s starting to feel unpleasant.”

 

“Right. I’ll get you cleaned up.” Dean eased out and ditched the used condom in the trash. He ran some warm water in his small sink to dampen a washcloth. He cleaned himself off first, then rinsed it to wipe Cas down. 

 

Once they were freshened up, Dean pulled back the covers and gave Cas a quick tutorial in spooning. With the naked angel pressed to his back, Dean fell into an easy sleep for a change.

 

***

 

**_Six months later_ **

 

“Alright, Sammy. I’ll go talk to the vic’s roommate and you cruise for any surveillance that stayed in house,” Dean said as they exited the Impala. He walked into the jewelry store and scanned name tags until he found Alaina. “Agent Young, FBI. Mind if I ask you a few questions about your roommate, Emily?”

 

The dark haired woman shifted uncomfortably. “I can’t take a break right now. The manager is pushing sales for the quarter and he’s looming around over there.”

 

“Well then, let’s mix business with pleasure,” Dean grinned.

 

“Oh?” She perked up. “Is there something you’d like to take a closer look at?” She leaned over the counter to accentuate her cleavage.

 

“Actually...I’m kind of in the market for an engagement ring.”

 

Alaina quickly righted herself and tugged at her blouse. “Any idea what kind of cut she’s interested in?”

 

“Um...my boyfriend is a man of simple tastes. Maybe platinum? Engraved?”

 

Of course the hot agent was taken. And gay. Story of her life. “Let me show you some bands in this case.” She walked them over and pulled out a velvet tray.

 

“Wow. I didn’t realize there were so many choices. Never made the big leap before.” Dean looked them over. He honed in on one with delicate engravings. “That one.”

 

“Do you know what size he is?”

 

“Our hands are about the same size.” 

 

Alaina pulled out a large ring of sizers and had Dean hold out his hand. “Looks like you’ll want a nine. It’s a popular size. If I have that in the back we can do your purchase agreement and warranty. My boss will leave us alone for your questions.”

 

“Awesome.”

 

Dean walked out twenty minutes later with a lead and a black velvet box in his pocket. 


End file.
